


Знаки внимания

by Seidhe



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: Кто самый страшный зверь в лесу? И кому кошки приносят добычу?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tokens of affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273076) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Рейнир просыпается и обнаруживает, что у него жестоко затекла спина. Размять ее, не выбираясь из постели, не выйдет, потому что тогда придется выбирать, пнуть ли Миккеля по носу или же Туури в пах. Так что некоторое время Рейнир просто лежит, не решаясь пошевелиться. Он тем более не решается всерьез подумать о монументальной задаче, которая ему сегодня предстоит: Рейниру нужно причесаться.

Без этого и правда уже было никак. Из-за постоянной нервотрепки, физических упражнений на воздухе и суровых зимних ветров его коса окончательно превратилась в щетку. Сколько бы он не заправлял выбившиеся пряди и не переплетал кончик, волосы все равно торчали куда им вздумается.

С чем Рейнир точно не хочет иметь дело, так это с волосами, которые твердо решили поднять против него бунт — тем более когда их так много. Так что он тоже твердо решает встать и разобраться с обеими проблемами одним махом.

Он отодвигает кокон из одеял, внутри которого было так тепло, и не может сдержать стон сожаления. Впрочем, заползать обратно уже поздно. Рейнир осторожно поднимается на ноги и принимается маневрировать между своими спутниками — с переменным успехом.

Он наступает на волосы Эмиля, и его полусонно ругают по-шведски. Потом спотыкается о здоровую руку Сигрюн, и его полусонно ругают по-норвежски. Наконец он, как всегда, забывает, что Лалли любит спать под койками, сует туда руку, чтобы нашарить тапочки, хватает вместо этого Лалли за бок и оказывается слегка поцарапан.

Каждый раз он шепотом извиняется. Рейнир уже столько раз за что-то извинялся, что, наверное, все трое уже знают, как на исландском будет "простите". Точно так же он уже выучил, как будет "не надо помогать" и "рядом, мелочь зеленая" на норвежском и, наверное, на шведском и датском тоже, потому что Туури говорила, что все эти языки очень похожи, совсем как двоюродные братья и сестры, которых часто принимают за родных. Ну, как ее и Лалли.

Только когда она разъясняла ему все это, Рейнир понял, что у Туури только один брат. Об этом своем открытии он решил промолчать.

Пока Рейнир находит в шкафчике, служащем одновременно комодом и умывальником, расческу, Сигрюн успевает встать и включить печку. Она что-то говорит, обращаясь то ли сама к себе, то ли ко всем, кто понимает ее язык, и с хрустом потягивается — два раза. Рейнир, недовольный собственными успехами на этом поприще, повторяет ее движение. Получается так громко, что Сигрюн резко оборачивается на звук.

Он снова выгибает спину и указывает в направлении позвоночника. Сигрюн улыбается, одобрительно, но не без самодовольства: у нее все равно вышло громче.

— Доброе утро, — на всякий случай говорит Рейнир. Мало ли, может, Сигрюн догадается, что он имеет в виду.

Она, прищурясь, глядит на него на удивление ясными глазами и бурчит "и тебе того же", если судить по интонации.

Возня и шум от печки понемногу будят остальных. Пробираясь к выходу, Рейнир видит, как Эмиль сворачивается под одеялом в клубочек, все равно что котенок или впавшая в спячку белка. Лалли бесцеремонно отпихивает этот клубочек и выбирается из своей норы. Он тоже потягивается с проворотом, издавая такие звуки, что Сигрюн начинает аплодировать.

Она бросает взгляд в сторону Рейнира, и, пока она не отвлеклась снова, Рейнир многозначительно кивает в сторону двери. Она смотрит на него, на расческу в его руках и кивает, разрешая.

Он распахивает дверь, и внутрь врывается морозный воздух. Обитатели танка громко этому не рады. Еще толком не проснувшийся Миккель резко садится в постели:

— For satan! Er du sindssyg?

Что бы это значило, неизвестно. Рейнир не успевать попросить о переводе, потому что здоровяк-датчанин падает обратно на койку и заворачивается в одеяла с головой.

Рейнир одергивает себя: наверное, у остальных не было случая выработать в себе морозоустойчивость. Это ведь он всю жизнь проторчал пастухом в исландской глубинке, потому что родители обещали ему немедленную и мучительную смерть, которая ждет его сразу же по пересечении границы. А раз так, ему было не привыкать иметь дело с холодом, дикими животными, очень пересеченной местностью и тоннами снега, и все это каждый день. А уж в том, чтобы выскакивать на мороз в тапках и наспех накинутой куртке, и вовсе ничего такого не было. Но он не хочет, чтобы из-за него люди зря страдали, потому задвигает дверь обратно, присаживается на ступеньку и приступает.

Расплести саму косу обычно несложно. Рейнир просто снимает заколку, слегка разделяет пальцами крупные пряди, а потом энергично встряхивается всем собой — и вот, пожалуйста, можно приступать. Хотя его волосы имеют на этот счет другое мнение. Им как-то оскорбительно проводить свои дни туго упакованными в косу, вместо того, чтобы кроваво-алым стягом развеваться на зимнем ветру или вольно стекать по плечам.

Покончив с расплетанием, Рейнир смотрит на свое отражение в полированном боку танка, обозревая фронт работ. Фронт поражает размахом.

— Вот тебе раз, — объявляет он миру. — Я сейчас похож на Кису, которая увидела что-то страшное!

В следующую секунду Эмиль открывает дверь, чтобы выпустить кошку, и он явно согласен с Рейниром, потому что не может сдержать смеха.

— Знаю, знаю, — произносит Рейнир с, наверное, страдальческим видом. — Красота требует жертв, правда?

Эмиль каким-то образом понимает достаточно, чтобы сочувственно кивнуть. Его собственные волосы в тусклом свете утренней зари выглядят потрясающе и вовсе не напоминают воронье гнездо, хотя должны.

Интересно, как Эмилю это удается? Рейнир не видел, чтобы тот как-то специально ухаживал за прической, разве что иногда поправляет выбившиеся пряди, и все. Может, у шведов это в крови? В любом случае Рейнир отчаянно завидует.

— Доброе утро, Киса, — обращается он к кошке, когда Эмиль скрывается внутри. — Как тебе нынешнее утро, правда, замечательно? Ты у нас хорошая киска? Конечно, хорошая, самая лучшая на свете, ты же знаешь?

В ответ она высовывает острый розовый язычок и заползает под танк. В дверях появляется Туури, уже в свитере и с кружкой чего-то горячего.

— Хочешь глоточек? Ой, Рейнир, у тебя потрясающие волосы!

Он как раз пытается распутать здоровенный и хитроумно запутанный колтун, прижимая половину своей шевелюры локтем к колену, чтобы не дергать щеткой все до самых корней, а гребень между тем уже безнадежно застрял.

— Потрясающие? Ну, можно и так сказать, — отвечает Рейнир сквозь зубы. — Как по мне, они явно хотят моей смерти.

— Ты такой рыжий, я раньше даже не замечала. Рыжее, чем Сигрюн!

Туури плюхается на ступеньку и отодвигается к противоположному краю, чтобы Рейниру хватало места.

— Ты не видел, куда направилась Киса?

— Она под танком.

Туури кричит куда-то вглубь жилого отсека "она под танком!" и снова оборачивается к Рейниру: 

— Ты хорошо спал? Мне показалось, я слышала, как кому-то снился кошмар.

— Ээээ… я… ой! Нет, то есть да, это был я, только мне не снился кошмар, я просто запутался в одеяле и застрял. Совсем не мог пошевелиться, и не хотел пробовать распутаться, потому что боялся кого-нибудь нечаянно пнуть.

Туури от души отхлебывает из исходящей паром кружки и, судя по ее лицу, тут же об этом жалеет.

— Рейнир, ты невероятно хорошо воспитан. Терпеть полночи вместо того, чтобы дать кому-нибудь пинка.

— Наверное...

Будто соглашаясь с ними обоими, из-под танка кто-то хрипло пищит. Рейнир никогда бы не подумал, что писк вообще может быть хриплым и даже свирепым, но именно так он и звучит, отчего у Рейнира волоски на затылке встают дыбом и зубы начинают ныть. Туури вздрагивает, и на секунду они оба застывают, растерянно глядя друг на друга.

Вне всякого сомнения, это тролль. Карликовый, наверное. Но как он мог оказаться под танком? Они далеко от города, троллю пришлось бы проделать очень долгий путь, чтобы выследить их, ну, или он все это время ехал вместе с ними, уцепившись за днище танка. Если вспомнить, что последний десяток километров они шли по самой пересеченной местности, какую только можно было себе представить, вряд ли последнее было так уж возможно.

Здесь Рейнир наконец догадывается испугаться.

Это пищал тролль.

Рейнир не успевает уговорить себя закричать и убежать, потому что его буквально поднимают со ступенек за шкирку и вносят в танк. Миккель вешает ему на шею маску, осторожно подталкивает плечом подальше от выхода, потом поворачивается и повторяет те же действия с Туури.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — велит он по-исландски.

— Vad? — спрашивает Эмиль и, не дожидаясь ответа, тянется за ножом.

Миккель что-то отвечает и жестом зовет Эмиля следовать за ним.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Рейнир. Ему не по себе.

Туури пожимает плечами. 

— Наверное, Миккель и Эмиль пошли проверить, что там пищало. Лалли! — она переходит на финский, чтобы отдать какое-то распоряжение, которое ее кузен вряд ли намерен выполнять, потому что он даже ухом не ведет.

Сигрюн, в свою очередь, вылетает из танка с такой скоростью, что чуть не сбивает с ног Эмиля, но в последний момент делает залихватский полуразворот прямо в воздухе. После этого она принимается одновременно натягивать шинель, оглядывать снег и отдавать команды на отрывистом норвежском.

У Рейнира душа уходит в пятки.

— Что, плохо дело?

— Наверное, да, — после некоторого колебания отвечает Туури. — Но вряд ли очень плохо. Миккель не сказал, чтобы мы надели маски, так что я не думаю...

Ее прерывает оглушительное шипение. Они оборачиваются на звук и обнаруживают Лалли, который забрался на приборную панель. Вид у него слегка встрепанный, зрачки разъехались так широко, что в каждый из них, кажется Рейниру, можно погрузить палец и достать до самого дна, ничего не задев.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Туури (Рейнир уже выучил, как это будет по-фински, потому что Туури постоянно задает Лалли этот вопрос).

В ответ Лалли рычит или что-то в этом духе.

Туури с опаской косится на дверь.

И тут входит Киса.

Она держит что-то в зубах. Что-то некрупное, цвета испорченного мяса, и оно оставляет за собой частую дорожку из капель крови. Кисе явно тяжело его тащить, и она с видимым усилием перебирает задними лапами, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

Но малышка очень, очень горда собой, в этом сомнений нет. Она подходит к Рейниру и роняет добычу у его ног.

Они глядят друг на друга — кажется, очень долго, хотя на самом деле это не так. Потом она принимается слизывать кровь с передних лап, и ее мордочка заметно морщится — на вкус, наверное, жуткая гадость.

— Это мне? — спрашивает Рейнир.

Лалли снова шипит.

— Помоги нам боги. Рейнир, не прикасайся к этой штуке!

Рейнир присаживается на корточки не слишком близко к троллю и наблюдает, как кошка умывается. 

— Спасибо, Киса. Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Только, боюсь, я не смогу это съесть. Но ты молодец, хотя, наверное, ты это и без меня это знаешь, правда?

Лалли ворчит что-то вполголоса. Туури, по причинам, известным ей одной, решает перевести:

— Он говорит, что ты псих.

— Ты принесла мне свою добычу, чтобы показать, что я тебе нравлюсь? Не волнуйся, я все понял! Дома наши овчарки тоже приносили мне палки и всякое такое, но добычу — ни разу, так что это даже лучше. Ой, наверное, это ты в первый раз сама кого-то поймала? Какая же ты умница!

— Лалли говорит, что твоя кошка тоже псих и чтоб ты прекратил с ней сюсюкаться.

Рейнир протягивает руку и гладит Кису между ушами. Она мурлычет, выгибает спинку и проходит под его рукой широким зигзагом. В процессе Рейнир оказывается измазан кровью, но решает, что это, пожалуй, не имеет особого значения, потому что он не был так растроган с того раза, когда Сигрюн показывала Эмилю, как правильно драться ножом, используя в качестве наглядного пособия наспех слепленного снеговика.

В дверях возникает Миккель. 

— Вам лучше пока что закрыть дверь… Рейнир, во имя всего, что это за мерзость?

Рейнир ослепительно ему улыбается:

— Киса принесла мне подарок! По-моему, она поймала зараженную мышку.

С минуту Миккель молча на него смотрит. Наконец, дар речи к нему возвращается:

— У тебя хоть какой-то инстинкт самосохранения есть?

— По-моему, это очень мило!

Туури бросается в него маской, которая отскакивает от головы Рейнира и запутывается в его волосах.

— Надень, пока жив.

Появляются Сигрюн и Эмиль, которым то ли интересно, что тут происходит, то ли они беспокоятся, куда пропал Миккель. Когда он указывает на жалкую кучку, оставшуюся от тролля, Сигрюн радуется как ребенок, а Эмиль кривится, зажимает рот ладонью и быстро-быстро пятится прочь от танка, — наверное, не может пережить дохлую тролльчатину так близко от своей постели, хотя Рейнир точно знает, что на Эмиля уже падали дохлые тролли намного крупнее этого, причем прямо на его драгоценную прическу.

Пока Сигрюн гладит кошку и что-то ей ласково щебечет по-норвежски, Миккель извлекает совок из шкафчика, где они держат медицинское оборудование и принадлежности для уборки (иногда это одно и то же), подбирает трупик совком и швыряет подальше в снег. Похоже, мышь приземляется слишком близко от Эмиля, потому что кто-то там снаружи визжит как девчонка, а потом громко возмущается по-шведски. Лалли наконец успокаивается и позволяет уговорить себя слезть с приборной панели. Он торопливо пересекает тамбур, обходит кровавое пятно на полу по широкой дуге и выскакивает наружу. Босиком.

Киса, кажется, совершенно не обиделась, что ее подарок так запросто выбросили, или что второй, крупный и двуногий кот, так раздосадован случившимся. Ее пушистая головка поворачивается туда, куда убежал Лалли. Может, у Рейнира разыгралось воображение, но он почти уверен, что кошка слегка злорадствует. Она обвивается вокруг ног Миккеля и оглушительно мурлычет, пока тот не наклоняется и не берет ее на руки.

— Ладно, ладно, — примирительным тоном говорит он, все еще по-исландски, чтобы не переводить потом для Рейнира. — Хорошая киса, все правильно сделала.

Довольная Сигрюн оборачивается к Миккелю и что-то говорит ему, кивая в сторону Рейнира.

— Сигрюн говорит, что ты очень красивый, но ты так убьешься, так что лучше заплетись снова. Прошу прощения, но мне нужно вымыть это животное, иначе потом придется обеззараживать весь танк.

Миккель уходит наружу, прихватив из шкафчика тряпку. Киса выглядывает из кармана его форменной куртки и сыто щурится — конечно, она только что впервые осознала, какой она свирепый и опасный хищник.

Рейнир улыбается. Сегодня будет хороший день.


End file.
